1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage tray for storing computer disks or other data storage media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most personal computers, to date, are adapted with disk drives for use with either a magnetic 51/4 inch diskette, a magnetic 31/2 inch micro diskette or both. Both the 51/4 inch and 31/2 inch diskettes are provided with flat, square covers or casings to prevent damage to the magnetic data storage media held within. Computers may also be provided with CD-ROM drives for reading data from compact disks. The compact disks are also usually stored in flat, square cases. All of these disks may be used to store computer programs, documents or other data. Often a user will have several different programs, documents or compiled data stored on several different disks. The disks may be labeled to facilitate locating a desired program or document which is stored on a particular disk.
Because several different disks may be used, it is often beneficial to have a storage box or tray to hold the disks or diskettes so that they may be easily located. In many cases, the storage trays are sized or adapted for storing only a single size disk, requiring separate storage trays to be used when storing different size disks. Storage trays are marketed that are adaptable to store different size disks or diskettes so that they may be easily located without requiring a separate storage tray or container. However, improvements are desired.